Anywhere for you - Part 3
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation to Anywhere for you - Part 2. What happens when Deon with the group spends day with Deon's family? One things is for sure, secrets will always get revealed. Deon will have to face his own fear of others getting know him better. His brother will have to deal with the cruel truth of what happened all those months ago.
The next part will be the last one, now, let's read this interesting story :) Comments always welcomed :)

* * *

Was it morning already? It could be, there was some light. It took some time, before Deon fully realized where he is. He looked around to see his brother, Chappie and Vincent lying next to him. Right, they were not in Johannesburg. They were at his family's house, in London. He almost wanted to take a deep breath of relief, before realizing he has no lungs. It wasn't a dream, they were really here. He also didn't remember when he had such a good sleep. He felt so calm and relaxed.

"Deon, you awake?"

Deon turned to Chappie, who was looking at him curiously. "Yeah, good morning, Chappie." He laid down again, letting Chappie to snuggle to him. Sometimes he was still like a small child that just wanted attention.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, very well." They heard Cade murmuring something in his sleep, before snuggling into blanket again. Deon was used to this, his brother always murmured when he was sleeping. He then looked at Vincent, who was happily sleeping. He looked like a big teddy bear that was enjoying every second of his sweet rest.

"Are ya happy we are here?"

"You have no idea. I wanted this for so long; I actually feared it was all just a dream, when I woke up, and that we never got here."

Chappie chuckled, but still tried to be quiet, to not wake Cade and Vincent. It was still very early in the morning. He looked at Cade and started to think. Cade seemed to like him, but what about Deon's parents?

"You think your family likes me?"

"Sure. Cade already likes you a lot. I'm sure mom and dad will also like you, when you spend some time with them. Don't worry."

Deon put a hand on Chappie's head, but his son disagreed. "I'm not scared, just wonderin'... I'm sure I'm not what they expected." Chappie whispered in unsure tone. Vincent moved in his sleep right beside him but didn't wake up. That was good; Chappie didn't want to disturb him with his problems. Even though he was maybe wrong and hadn't any real reason to be worried. He then noticed someone else actually woke up.

"Morning." Cade yawned loudly. "I slept like a happy turtle, how did you sleep, bro?"

Deon moved close to his brother and he would smirk if he could.

"Still dreaming of becoming turtle one day?"

Cade grinned. "Sure thing."

"Becoming what?" They all turned to Vincent who also woke up and was looking at them with confused face. He clearly didn't know what they were talking about and being awake for not even a minute made it all confusing. Nevertheless, Chappie hugged him gently, welcoming him to new day.

"Good morning, Vincent."

Australian sighed, but appreciated Chappie's greeting. "Thanks, boy." He didn't actually remember when he woke up by anyone's side. He was used to wake up alone; it wasn't so bad to see there is someone beside him when he wakes up. He then gave Deon and Cade a very questioning look.

"You know I always wondered what it would be like to be a turtle, or tortoise. I would love to wake up one day as a turtle."

Vincent didn't even try to pretend he understands and Deon just chuckled lightly. He knew his brother very well and expected to act like this even when other people are around. Still, the look on Vincent's face was priceless; he was just so clueless right now.

"Cade, stop scaring him. He's used to be among normal people, not freaks like you."

"Why would anyone want to be a turtle?"

Cade moved closer to Vincent and noticed Chappie was also giving him a curious look. "Imagine being a turtle, or tortoise, having such a peaceful life. Not rushing, not getting angry, or getting angry very, very slow. Having a shell where you can hide and rest, doesn't that sound amazing?" Cade smirked at Vincent and Australian was staring at him, not knowing what to think. Chappie raised his ears and thought about it.

"Hm, doesn't sound so bad."

"Look, Deon, that kid gets it!" Cade pulled Chappie close. "You really are my nephew!"

Deon just chuckled and then looked at Vincent, who was still trying to process his own thoughts. He put his metallic hand on his friend's shoulder, gaining attention. Suddenly, Deon seemed so normal and sane, compared to his brother. Vincent always thought Deon was the one who was acting very weird, but right now he looked like the sanest person on Earth. Then Vincent looked back at Cade, who was still pulling Chappie close, like it was a cute puppy. He was acting like a small child and he clearly didn't care. Then he turned to his brother and Vincent.

"Well, let's get breakfast. Imagine all that fun we will have today."

They all gathered down in the kitchen and even some of them couldn't eat, it was very pleasant to sit there and talk with others. It was quite fascinating how people from so many different corners of the world could get along. Deon came to his mom, who was preparing tea and she smiled at him wide. He told her last night about all upgrades that Chappie did to their bodies and also other stuff. She was probably sorting everything in her mind.

"I don't remember when was the last time, when there were so many people here, and so much joy."

Deon sighed. "I guess you cried a lot, when…"

"I cried for days, Deon, we all did, and even when we stopped, it didn't go away. It only got better when Michelle told us you may be alive, but we didn't even know whether you will ever return to us. But that doesn't matter anymore." She patted him on face. "You are here and alive, that's what matters."

"Mom, do you think you could have a little talk with Chappie? He's still a little unsure, whether you are going to like him."

Avani smiled at his son and then got tea into cups. "Of course." She then reached to the bowl of vegetables and gave it to Deon. "For your bunny."

Deon returned to others, looking for Chelsea. He expected someone to have her, but he was wrong. Then he found her sitting next to Turbo, as she was happily sniffing the tortoise. Looks like those animals got along just fine. Deon put the bowl in front of them and Chelsea sniffed the food, before taking some of it in her mouth.

He then returned to others, just when Vincent was asking Cade. "Why are you so obsessed with turtles anyway?"

"I study herpetology."

"Derp… Her… Herp… Herpotamalogy?" Ninja tried to repeat the world and Cade just chuckled.

"Herpetology, that means I study amphibians and reptiles, simply said. Turtles and tortoises are just my most favorite reptiles, since I was a child."

"So that's why you have a chameleon on your shoulder?" Vincent leaned closer to look at small animal.

"Isn't he adorable?"

Deon sat next to others and his father talked to him. "Deon, would you like to see the tea store? You weren't there for such a long time. You all can go with us."

Deon looked at Chappie. "Would you like to see it there?" His child nodded, raising his long ears.

"You own a tea store?" Michelle sounded rather curious. Maybe it was just her business side and interest in money, but she sounded very interested.

"Yes, it's actually a reason why Avani and me met. Deon and Cade spent many days at that place. I still remember them running around like small kids." Bruce sighed deeply. All those memories that appeared in his mind now. It was so long time ago. Sometimes he wished those days would return. When he was looking at Cade and Deon now, he almost couldn't believe they grew up so much. That was something that every parent had to face. He then looked at Chappie and realized Deon will have to face the same thing one day. He never tried to think of idea how fast robots grow up mentally, but if he really develops like a child, he is going to be mature one day. Bruce noticed Chappie was still very quiet and shy, when he was around him or Avani. He seemed to calm more relaxed around Cade through. Was he afraid? Of them?

Avani came into room and put cookies on table, turning to her son. "I know this will sound ridiculous, but didn't ask you yet, Deon, but all that happened means you didn't find anyone right? Some nice girl or boy."

Deon twitched suddenly and looked at his mother, shocked. Everyone else looked at Deon, curiously watching him. Cade then leaned to his mother.

"Mom, that was a secret."

Avani looked at her son's, surprised. "Deon, your friends didn't know?"

"No! I mean… no, I didn't want them to know." He looked at the others, who were still staring at him with surprised looks. Chappie was also looking at him. There was a moment of silence and Deon looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Right, just because you found out about this, it means I am someone else now, huh? I'm not the same person anymore, just like every other time."

He stood up and left the room. Everyone was sitting there in total silence, clearly not getting what he meant. Chappie stood up and decided to follow his Maker, others that did the same. They found him sitting on stairs and Chappie slowly came to him.

"Deon? What's wrong?"

"Now you all know, so you are going to judge me and then say that I should keep myself away from you, or laugh at me, huh?"

Chappie didn't like tone of Deon's voice, he sounded cynical, sad and bitter. "Why would we do that?"

"Because that's what people do. Not you, Chappie, you are young, you don't know people that much yet." He looked at people around him. "What will you do?"

"Deon, we don't mind." He looked at Yolandi, surprised. "So you like both, men and women, that doesn't change who you are to us."

"Damn, I live with robots, dude. Robots, I think dats more fucked up." Ninja rubbed his face. "You are still the same annoying nerd."

Michelle folded arms on her chest. "As long as you make money for me, I don't have a reason to judge your personal life."

"What if you fire him?" Cade asked and Michelle turned to him.

"Then I still have more important things to do, like counting money. Remember I am the evil boss after all."

Deon looked at Vincent, awaiting his reaction. He was most afraid of his response. Vincent was Christian, which could be a real problem. He was against AI, so Deon expected him to have the same look at bisexuality. Vincent in the end sighed and came to Deon, sitting next to him.

"Why so scared?"

"You… you don't mind?"

Vincent smiled at him. "In short, I don't, but we can talk about this later. Did you really have to run away like this?"

"Old habits die hard, forget about it…"

They all fell silent and felt really awkward. They didn't want to harm Deon in any way, but they were really surprised by his reaction. It seemed like he expected to be beaten down, or being verbally abused. It was clear to everyone what it meant, what he had to been through to behave like this. Chappie was thinking about it, slowly putting all pieces together. His mind was developed enough to understand. He hugged Deon gently.

"I still love you." This was what Deon clearly needed, assurance. He hugged his child back, pulling him close. He was accepted, that was what he wanted. They will need to talk about this, but that will come later. He looked at the others.

"So none of you mind?" They all shook heads and Deon felt such big relief. He looked at his mother. "Mom, please, try to keep my secrets, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Deon, but I expected them to know."

Deon sighed, but he actually felt relieved. They will talk about this later, now he had to get himself together again. It wasn't very mature of him to freak out like this. They returned to kitchen and spend some time there. They started to talk about different subjects, so it helped Deon to relax again. He was still surprised how well it went, they didn't mind. It almost looked like they didn't care. When Deon finally calmed down, it was time to visit his room.

When they entered, Deon recognized familiar shapes, colors, it was just like he remembered. The place where he spent so much time of his life. He let Chappie in first. He went right after him, with hands on Chappie's shoulders. They made few slow steps.

"This is where I had my little dream world." Chappie started to look around, noticing all small details in the room, Deon then leaned on him from behind, moving his arms on Chappie's chest. "I wish I could be a child again, when I see this place."

Vincent followed them into room, moving the door. He heard a smash and then something feel on his head. "Ouch!" Australian looked on floor and picked up the object that practically attacked him. "Is that… a Death Star?"

"Oh my, it's still here. Looks like the batteries are dead, it didn't kill you."

Vincent gave Deon an ironical look. "Very funny, Deon."

"Chappie, if you want to check something, you can, don't be shy. All those things are also yours now." He watched Chappie as his child started to look around the room. There were books, plush toys, figures, video games, board games and much more. Deon for had a very happy and rich childhood. Chappie's attention was drawn mainly to books, and then he moved to other things.

"You have so many plush Pokemon." Deon turned to Vincent, looking at all the plush toys.

"I used to collect everything Pokemon related. I think some of these plushies may be very rare and expensive these days. Look, I got a shiny Krookodile, it sort of looks like you." He handed Vincent the plush toy and older man looked at it, not amused. "Did you ever play games?"

"No, I just know they exist." He put plush back at the shelf. Chappie was still checking out things. They stayed in room for some time, before Bruce finally decided to go out and take them to the tea store. Before that happened, Deon was not quite sure of letting Chappie see the movies he found in the room. Deon was not sure whether Mars Attacks! is the right thing for Chappie, or if he is not going to learn Garfield's cynic look at world after reading comic books. Vincent was visibly interested in the room, because when he saw old Transformers toys, he felt a warm nostalgia. Of course he expected that Deon would have robots all over the room. Vincent looked at few comics of Futurama and then discovered hordes of DVDs and even VHS tapes that were stored behind them. He also found Mangas, at least he thought they call these Japanese comics like this. Cade was showing Chappie trading cards, when they were called to come down and get ready to leave the house.

Cars stopped in front of the shop and they entered the shop. Chappie's ears rose in wonder. He never saw such a place like this. So many colors, so many things on the shelves and walls. He started to walk around the shop and Deon also looked around joyfully. He didn't see this place for such a long time and it didn't change a bit. The only thing that was different on few places were different kind of teas, but the place stayed the same.

"Just like you remember it." Deon turned to his father and nodded.

"Yeah. I hoped it would still look the same." The group was inside and Ninja whistled when he saw the place. Teas had such a strong smell, it was like someone punched him in the nose. Bruce was most interested in Chappie's behavior as he was looking at every detail.

"You're so curious, just like Deon." He kneeled next to Chappie and smiled at him. "Do you want a tour of this place?" Chappie nodded gratefully and Bruce started to talk. He was actually very glad his… grandchild is so curious and wants to know everything. It reminded him so much of the days when Cade and Deon were little kids.

The others also studied the shop and Yolandi's eyes landed on a plush turtle that was placed on shelf. She carefully took it. It was so adorable, but when she looked around, it was clear turtle was used in decoration many times. In another area, there were located bath salts, candles and various stuff that was related to bath, massages and relaxing activities. This place had its own atmosphere. It felt relaxing to be here. Deon regretted he can't taste any tea anymore, but at least the others could. He noticed Vincent was visibly interested in bath salts, even when he didn't say anything. Well, Deon won't ask, but he will remember this. Chappie enjoyed this place and that was the best reward for Deon.

They returned to home two hours later than they expected. They managed to spend hours at the store. There weren't any big plans to explore London, going around with robots was just too risky. You simply never know when something will get bad. No walking on Piccadilly these days. Instead there was plan to spend time together at home. Avani remembered Deon wanted her to talk to Chappie. She should really do it; the poor kid was still acting nervous around them. She asked him politely if they can be alone for a while and Chappie accepted. Both sat on the couch and Avani smiled at her grandson, who still looked nervous and shy. Both woman and robot were exchanging looks for a while, not really knowing that to say. There was a clear subject to talk about, but it was hard to begin. She understood Chappie wouldn't be the one to start talking, so it was up to her.

"I always wanted a grandchild, I just never expected it would be like… you."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no, don't be sorry. Don't say sorry for being born."

Chappie looked at woman and his ears rose. "Deon has... well, had your eyes." Avani blinked in surprise. She never expected to hear these words from him. She almost stopped believing that Deon will ever return to them, now he was back and he even brought a child with him, it was not the child that Avani expected, but she was glad he is here. She took his hand gently, if she remembered correctly, Deon said they could feel warmth and touch. Chappie let her and watched as the woman started to rub his hand gently. He wasn't a human, but she could feel this child came through a lot since he was born, even though it was only few months.

"Thank you for bringing him back home…" Avani wanted to shed a tear away from her eyes, but Chappie stopped her.

"No, it's okay to cry…"

She smiled wide and gently pulled him close, just like she did so many times with Deon. It actually felt similar. Chappie relaxed in her arms. It felt like being hugged by his mom, but at the same time by Deon. He was afraid they may not accept him, but right now he felt loved.

"Welcome to family, Chappie… I just feel sorry we couldn't welcome you, when you were born."

Maybe it was good, they weren't there. It was one hell of a week. Still…

Family, this was his family. He belonged here. They accepted him. Avani then looked into his glowing eyes and shook her head, smiling.

"I still can't believe I have a grandson. I begged Deon so many times to get married and have children, but right now, I can't get over the fact that he became a father. I always bothered him, but now I am a grandmother and I don't know how to deal with it. Suddenly you are here. We didn't even get to know you were born. It's all so sudden; I can't actually imagine Deon being a father."

Chappie knew Avani can't see it yet, but he smiled. "I would never want anyone else. He screwed up few times, but he never gave up on me, no matter what happened. "

"That's my Deon…" Avani noticed her husband entering the room and then sitting right next to her, also looking at Chappie.

"Do you like it here?" Bruce asked very gently, to not scare the boy. He seemed more relaxed, but still on guard. Nevertheless, he nodded.

"Ja, it's nice here. And you are nice. All of you."

"Good, we are your grandparents after all. Don't be scared, boy, we don't know what you have been through, but you are safe and welcomed here."

Chappie lowered his ears and look at his hands, rubbing them against each other nervously. "I was afraid you'll blame me, for what happened to Deon. If it wasn't for me, maybe he would still be the same. You wouldn't be sad, you wouldn't cry."

Avani had to take a deep breath when those words were said. Of course there was this way of thinking, but she didn't want to do it, neither Bruce. They couldn't even imagine yelling at this child to get away from them.

"Chappie, we can't change they way you think, or force you, but we want you here. You came here with Deon, as his child. We will accept you, take you as family. Do you want that? Do you want us to be your family?"

Chappie looked at them, unsure. Yes, he wanted them to be his family; they were so nice to him. But he couldn't just say yes. Flashbacks ran through his mind, remembering that horrible day. No, he didn't want to hurt them. What if it happens again and he hurts them? He started to get back into his depressed mood and dark waters of his mind. He managed to forget about those events when they arrived here, but it came back now. No, he didn't want to go back, but there was no escape. His silence made both people wonder and worry.

"Chappie?" Bruce hoped it will get robot's attention, but voice was apparently not enough. Before it could go too far, Avani pulled Chappie close, holding his hand. He looked at her nervously and then on Bruce, who put hand on his shoulder. "You're safe here. No matter what happened to you before, you are safe here. I promise, a-"

"And you can never break a promise." Both humans looked at him surprised. "Deon taught me that…" Bruce and Avani smiled at him.

"I think you will fit into family just fine…" Bruce patted him on head, while Avani was still pulling him close. He felt safe, loved. He needed this feeling. He didn't want to be afraid and drown in his fears. They managed to keep those fears away. Chappie finally let himself relax they accepted him, he could finally rest.

Meanwhile, Vincent was helping Cade in kitchen, while the others were sitting in living room. Cade always seemed to be in such a good mood. Well, no wonder since his brother returned.

"You and Deon seem to get along very well."

"We are brothers, why shouldn't we?"

"Not all siblings do get along."

"We always got along; he was always there for me, since we were kids… He was helping me, taking care of me, playing with me. Every time I came to him and wanted something, he never sent me away. Yeah, I know he is moody, but he was always there."

Vincent blinked and thought about it. Looks like Deon had this caring nature since he was a child, and now he was using it to raise Chappie. It was actually confusing to see someone so devoted to other people, never actually founding his own family. Chappie was the closest thing to child that he will ever have, but he will never find a loving mate. Vincent could almost chuckle at the absurdity of this situation. He was the one who had a wife and kids, but he lost them. Deon didn't have a partner, but he had Chappie, who refused to leave him. He was very glad to see that Deon has a loving family over here.

"I think I get ya."

"Yeah, so…" Cade looked at Vincent seriously. "Don't even try hurt him…" Vincent raised an eyebrow, seeing this was meant as real threat. It didn't matter Vincent was ex-soldier, this much younger man would be probably willing to attack him, if Vincent would hurt Deon. How was he supposed to feel about this anyway? He didn't expect Deon has such overprotective brother.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just warning you." Cade grinned and then took food, carrying it to living room. Vincent watched him and not so long after that, Deon's parents joined, together with Chappie. Vincent liked the sight, he was happy for all of them. Deon's family was complete again and they even had a new member of family. He himself felt joy, when he looked at them, but there was also sadness. Regrets filled his mind. He felt like he should leave this place. The feeling didn't get away, it just became bigger.

The rest of day was bringing up miserable thoughts. He liked this place, he liked those people, they were very nice and welcoming, but that made it even worse. He hurt them and they didn't even know. Their joy was scarring him, every time he looked at them. Nothing he would ever do will be enough to fix his mistakes. He kept himself distanced, not allowing himself to share their joy, he wasn't worth of it. However, it was noticed. Deon and Chappie noticed very well. First they thought Vincent just has one of his lonely moments, when he just wants to be silent and have some peace for himself. It became more and more evident that they were wrong. Vincent was acting unusually since yesterday, maybe they should talk to him. Cade was the next one who kept an eye on Vincent. Why was he keeping himself away? He didn't know yet, but he wanted to know.

When the night came, Vincent was on the balcony, watching stars, deciding what to do. He should leave, he really should…

"Vincent, do you have something you want to tell me?" A familiar voice made the older man shiver. He turned to face Deon and he was very aware of looking very nervous. His friend came closer to him, and gestures made it clearly that if he could, he would heave a very concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"To be honest… yes. I think I should leave. I don't deserve to be here."

"What? Wait, hold it, it was your idea to go here, and now you say that you want to go away? Why?" There was a moment of silence and Deon made it clear he won't leave until he gets answer. "Why?"

"Deon… I tried to kill you, I am maybe the main cause of what happened. Remember, I was going to rip you apart with Moose, if it wasn't for Chappie. Isn't that enough? Imagine how I feel, knowing all of this, and being here with your family. I took you away from them and made them suffer. I don't deserve to be here…"

Deon was silent, he understood very well, but he didn't want to blame Vincent even more. Yes, what he said was truth, but Deon didn't want him to go away. He didn't know how his family would take this fact, but he wanted Vincent to stay. Then he looked back, hearing footsteps and saw Cade standing there. From the look on his face, it was clear he heard everything. Deon knew his brother very well; he knew what he is going to do.

"Cade…"

"How… how could you take him here… HOW?!" He came close to them, staring hatefully at Vincent, he turned to his brother. "Do you know how we felt when we were told you are dead?! Can you even imagine it?! CAN YOU?! And you bring the one who is responsible for it?! WHY?!"

Deon was stunned, standing on place and not being able to answer. He didn't want to cause a pain to his brother, but now he felt like he stabbed Cade's back, because he brought Vincent here. Cade turned to Vincent, his eyes full of hate and anger.

"Don't blame Deon, it's all my fault, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" The young man felt like someone punched him in stomach. "YOU FEEL SORRY?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" He punched Vincent into face. Australian didn't do anything, not even rub his face, he just looked back at Cade, who had tears in his eyes. "Do you even know what it is like to loose someone you love? Do you even know? Because otherwise you would never do such thing…"

Deon and Vincent watched Cade leave, he clearly needed time to be alone, because he didn't know how to feel and deal with this. After a while they both went to Deon's room, sitting on the floor silently, without any lights. The only light came from not totally closed door and Deon's glowing eyes.

"Well… we screwed up again." Deon chuckled, but Vincent made it clear he is in no mood to laugh. They sat there for a while and Deon was thinking about what to say. Maybe he should come out with different subject to talk about. Cade needed time to calm down, when he does, he can think rationally again. Going to him right now was useless. Deon had to think of some way, how to communicate with Vincent properly. He remembered on one thing that actually surprised him pleasantly.

"I still can't understand how you don't mind, that I'm..."

"I don't really care, Deon. It's your life."

"Wait, so you mind AI, but not homosexuality or bisexuality?"

Vincent sighed he really wasn't in mood to talk about such thing, but he knew very well Deon is trying to get them into better mood. "Yeah, because AI can be dangerous, but man loving another man, there is nothing dangerous about that. I've been through too much shit in army, so I know there are far more important things to care about. Also… I had a friend there who was… well… gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and not only that, he saved my life once, so hating on people who aren't straight would be very hypocritical of me. I would never actually tell he is gay, until he told me. Same with you."

Deon looked at him curiously. "But you're a Christian."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean every Christian is homophobe, Deon. I believe God loves us all, it's just us people who make mistakes, not Him. Killing someone is mistake, stealing is mistake, all things that hurt other people are mistakes. Loving someone isn't mistake."

Deon raised his ears in wonder. He didn't expect Vincent to be so polite about this subject.

"But could you make me a favor, Deon?"

"What is it?"

"Don't fall in love with me. I bring bad luck when it comes to love and I don't want any more problems."

Deon chucked. "Don't worry, you're not my type at all. And it doesn't even matter. After all, I will never find anyone. No one would want to be with a robot…"

Vincent felt like someone stabbed him right in the back. He was practically the biggest reason why Deon was in this state. Who knows how things would go if he wasn't there, him and Moose. The fact was, he felt very guilty for Deon's fate. He never actually thought about this, not until now. Deon may never find someone who he would love. He had Chappie, family and friends, but he was destined to be alone, when it came to love. Vincent was alone, because he chose to, after he got divorced, but Deon never got a chance to choose.

"Don't feel guilty, Vincent. You know me, even when I was a human, I didn't bother to find someone, so what's the difference now?"

Vincent saw Deon is trying to sound calm, but he was not too far away from breaking into tears. It hurt, he knew it hurt. Vincent wanted to cry himself, because he knew the feeling of loneliness. He still remembered what it was like when someone loved him deeply, but he didn't want to lose anyone else, ever, so he decided to be alone. He pulled Deon close and his friend gratefully leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

Deon sobbed. "Hey, that's okay, we are both alone. We can be forever alone together."

Vincent chuckled with tears in his eyes and clapped Deon on the back. They screwed up so much and it hurt. How could they ever make things right again? Deon leaned more on Vincent, making the embrace tighter. They had to get through this, somehow.

What they couldn't know was that the door was left open and they were watched by Cade. He could see Vincent was sincere when he said he felt sorry for what happened to Deon. He knew spying on someone like this was wrong and he felt bad because of it, but it made him understand. He leaned on the wall, thinking. How was he supposed to take this? Why would Deon even let someone who is responsible for his current state to come here? Cade looked at them again and there was such weird feeling. He himself acted like an idiot, but who could blame him? Anyone on his place would be mad.

He won't forgive him today, or tomorrow, it will take a lot to earn his trust, and he was asking himself. Should he even give Vincent a chance? Was there any reason? No, there wasn't. He welcomed Vincent just like others, but right now, he didn't even want to see the man and he didn't want him here. Maybe he should also keep this for himself. He won't tell Avani and Bruce, for now, it would hurt them so much. They had all right to know, but Cade decided to not tell them. He didn't understand why, but Deon seemed to have forgiven this man and even take him as his friend. Why? That was the question. He then looked at side and faced Chappie, who came close without him even noticing.

"You know now…" Cade just nodded, looking at Scout sadly.

"How can you live, knowing this? Letting him so close? How can you like him?"

"Because he's a family now." Chappie didn't feel an urge to explain everything, he didn't want to. So many things happened, so much has changed. He hoped his words are enough. Cade was staring at him; he expected any other answer, but not this. Family? Young man blinked, confused. Chappie would smile, if he could.

"Why did you forgive him?"

Chappie asked himself this question many times. Over the time he started to be selective, mainly for the last month. He gained a feeling not everyone is worth of his love, presence and effort. Then he could effectively protect those he cared about, but even they needed to be worth in his eyes. Those who he called family from the beginning will always have his loyalty. Vincent had to earn it, even though it was painful. He looked right into Cade's eyes.

"He earned it."


End file.
